onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Franky
| jva=Kazuki Yao; Junko Noda (young Cutty Flam)| eva= | extra1= | extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Franky is the shipwright for the Straw Hat Pirates. He is a 34 year old cyborg from Water 7, and was introduced in the story as the leader of the Franky Family, a group of ship dismantlers. He is also so far one of the two cyborgs so far shown in the series, with the other being the Shichibukai, Bartholomew Kuma, and was the first one to be introduced. He was originally named Cutty Flam until he threw away his original name for his nickname per the request by Iceburg to hide his identity. Franky and followers were originally introduced as antagonists against the Straw Hats until circumstances forced them to become allies. Per the request of the Franky Family, Franky was allowed to join the Straw Hats to fulfill his dream. He is the eighth member of the Straw Hat crew and the seventh to join Luffy's crew.One Piece Manga '' - Vol.45 Chapter 439, Chapter Title designates that Franky is the seventh. Appearance As a direct result of his cyborg modifications that he's conducted upon himself as well as years having spent as a ship dismantler, bounty hunter, and street thug in Water 7, Franky is a powerfully built man with a height of at least seven feet tall. He has brightly-colored blue hair. His usual choice of clothing usually comprises of a speedo and a shirt. According to Eiichiro Oda, Franky most resembles a bull, he is represented by the color light blue (cyan), and he smells of cola. Personality Franky usually acts tough and is quickly angered, but he is also very emotional when it comes to sad tales and often sings a song or plays a guitar to express his feelings while accompanied by him denying he's crying while he is obviously crying. He looks after the other members of the Franky Family as though they are indeed his own family, so he plays the role of big brother to everyone. He even goes so far as to carry out revenge for them when they are beaten up. He tends to say the word 'Super' (Sometimes spelled as "SUPA!") while doing his signature pose. Another of his habits is to refer to the 'current week' for exclamation as in "Of course I'm strong, and I've been especially strong this week." or "I've been like this all week." Franky is strong-willed and free-spirited, with an often blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to build powerful ships or protect those he cares about. Given the right situations (or people), Franky can be quite an altruist, as he is quick to defend other people and take action if his friends are harmed, he also holds the belief that no matter what a person is like, they should never be prejudiced or exterminated simply because of who they are. This often causes him to befriend and defend the wrongfully feared and persecuted. Because of his unbiased and protective attitude, he is quick in making friends and allies with even (or especially) the most unlikely of individuals, such as street thugs and pirates. He is seen as a 'big brother' figure, and is admired by many for his efforts to protect them, such as Nico Robin and the Franky Family. Monkey D. Luffy bears similar qualities (with the exception of fighting needlessly) and because of this, despite the disputes the two had in the past, both grew to respect each other during the events of the Enies Lobby arc. Franky is well liked amongst the general population of Water 7 despite being a criminal, although he still commands a certain fear and respect (though the fear is generally just the town being afraid of Franky going on a rampage and destroying the town). He has a running gag of being unintentionally linked to "perverted" things due to a combination of his clothes, strange personality and the situations he gets himself into. His somewhat lack of fashion sense seems to stem from the fact that his creativity leans more of craft and mechanics (much like Usopp), which would explain his style of clothing which usually consists of nothing more than his trademark speedo, a large golden chain necklace around his neck and a shirt concealing his rather bulky upper body build. Relationships Crew Luffy appears to dislike Franky at first, largely due to Franky's role in the robbery of Usopp during the Water 7 arc. However, during the Enies Lobby arc he comes to accept Franky as an ally. Franky seems to have developed respect for Luffy as well though, like the other members of the crew, he is sometimes exasperated by Luffy's childish behaviour despite the fact that sometimes he's no better. He also has come to some understanding with Usopp after he makes him comes to terms about the state of the Going Merry, something Usopp knew but didn't want to admit until then. Franky refers to many of the Straw Hats by nicknames even after joining up with them, Luffy as "Straw Hat", Chopper as "Deer-Gorilla", and Usopp as "Long Nose", in Thriller Bark, when Zoro and Sanji disappear, Franky calls Zoro, Swordsman, and Sanji, Curly Cook, he calls Nami, "Nee-chan" meaning miss or sis, calls Brook, Skeleton. He calls the crew by nicknames less often in the Saboady Archipelago arc, but he refers to Nami as "Girlie" over her objections. He only seems to call Robin by her full name. On the crew he and Robin have the most mature bound relationship between them, and he sympathizes with Robin's plight. Franky's bonding with Usopp also seem to have gotten better during the near end of the Thriller Bark Arc, where the two helped together to build a freezing mechanism to bind the monstrosity, Oz, in place. Usopp also agreed in helping Franky maintain the Thousand Sunny during the current arc. On the Thousand Sunny, they each have work shops that are side by side. His habits of crying during sad tales however sometimes gets on the nerves of some of the crew members. Friends His relationship with Iceburg is strange at times as the other man has never really understood Franky's often weird antics (even though Franky refers to him as "Baka-berg" or "Ahoberg" at times, "Baka" and "Aho" being the Japanese words for "idiot" or "moron" or something similar). His original goal to build a ship strong enough to kill a Sea King was always shunned by Iceburg who didn't understand why he kept building his weird and potentially dangerous ships. Tom however praised Franky for the often ingenious designs he would come up with. When the Battle Frankys were used to hurt the innocent, Franky denounced them as his creations, which led Tom to teach him the most important lesson about being a shipwright - that you must be proud of what you've created, no matter what. Furthermore, Tom announced that he was proud he had built Gold Roger's ship to further back up that claim. Iceburg has only recently forgiven Franky for the part his Battle Frankys played in the framing of Tom, yet despite the differences between Iceburg and Franky, the two former apprentices of Tom are the best of friends. Iceburg was relieved to the point of tears to find out Franky was alive after he was hit by the Sea Train and equally Franky was enraged with CP9 after they told him Iceburg was dead. Enemies Franky is an enemy of the World Government, mostly due to his early ownership of the plans of Pluton, but also because he later destroyed them and assisted the Straw Hats in rescuing Robin. Because he has an bounty on his head, he is enemies with the Marines. He particularly holds a grudge against Spandam for framing him, Iceberg and Tom for the attack on the Judicial ship, forcing Tom to forfeit his pardon for building the Oro Jackson to save them which he finally pays back by slamming Spandam's elephant sword onto him. Family Franky Family Although not related to him by blood, the entire Franky Family was set up by himself to look after the failures and rejects of Water 7 like Zambai. The group was very close, calling each other (and those on good terms with them) "sister" or "brother". Other Franky is the son of a pirate. His parents are unknown, they seemed to have been unamused by the creations he made in his youth, as they were the very reason he was tossed in the ocean. Abilities and powers Franky is a human with artificial parts (a cyborg) granting him vast amount of strength, as well as the ability to shoot fire and nails from his mouth, fire bullets from his index fingers, bullets and cannonballs of compressed air from his arms and hands; and making him invulnerable to most attacks from the front; his back, while remaining to be organic flesh, is dense enough to endure multiple pistol shots. His years of being a ship dismantler as well as bounty hunting seem to have contributed greatly to his formidable strength; even when his running low on cola, he exhibits superhuman strength enough to overwhelm a charging, fully grown elephant - stopping it in its tracks before dragging it around by the trunk like it was a rag doll. Even without his cyborg functions, Franky's fighting skill while not above ordinary (like Sanji's or Zoro's) is more than enough to allow him to fight even against trained assassins. The fact that he could defeat Fukurou, a member of CP9, on his own is a feat in itself. It appears to revolve around boxing, but he does not hesitate in fighting dirty if need be. Additionally, despite having most of his anatomy reinforced with solid steel, Franky has somehow made it possible for his cyborg body to retain its bouyant properties, allowing him to stay afloat on the surface of deep water, which would otherwise be impossible since anything comprised of metal would normally just as easily sink as any other devil fruit user in the sea. It would seem that Franky is also an excellent swimmer, even before becoming the cyborg he is now, and can swim against the currents near Enies Lobby's waterfall. Franky's left arm is primarily used as a gun; a multi-barreled machine gun can pop out of his wrist, any of his fingers can fire bullets, and by turning aside his hand, Franky can reveal a cannon in his arm that uses his left hand as a targeting device. Franky's right hand is an iron fist beneath a more normal-looking cover, and the hand has an extendable chain that allows him to make attacks from a distance. Some common attacks include Strong Right (Franky launches his right fist forward and can reel it back in with a chain, similar to Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Pistol) and Coup de Vent (Franky connects his arms with a T-shaped pipe and sends a powerful blast of concentrated air out that can destroy entire building complexes, his most powerful attack that uses up the most cola). Franky also has the power to turn into a centaur-like form (with an extra set of legs strangely extending forward from his pelvis), though he has implied that its use is limited by stating he is "super powerful this week" just before he uses it. Despite his pride in it, it seems to do relatively little for any of his combat abilities, save for using his four legs to trap his enemy's limbs, leaving them completely at the mercy of his attacks. In Chapter 404 of the One Piece manga, it is revealed that depending on what kind of drink Franky has it can change his hair style and attitude when Chopper accidentally hands him vegetable juice and tea. It also reveals that Franky's strength is many times greater when he has bottles of cola in his stomach fridge, and he needs it as a fuel for some attacks. His hair acts as a kind of meter to the amount of cola in his stomach being tall if he is full and sagging if empty. Franky's stomach compartment can hold up to three bottles (six liters) of cola. In addition to his cyborg-enhanced body, Franky is also a first-rate shipwright and carpenter from working under Tom. A genius of his own right, he developed a cannon-like mechanism that accumulates air rapidly within a confined space right before releasing it as a compressed air-based projectile powerful enough to bring down large establishments as well as provide a superb means of propulsion, which served as a template that gave birth to the creation of his Coup De Vent functions. He designed the Thousand Sunny himself featuring several unique functions (like the Coup De Burst and Soldier Dock System) and has actually built an entire bridge over a large gap and even put in small details such as carved handrails in an extraordinarily small amount of time (though he wanted an extra thirty seconds since he wasn't satisfied with the finish). He can also somehow build stairs suspended in midair, and while they can support human weight, they do not stand for long. History Tom's Workers Franky's real name is Cutty Flam (カティ・フラム, ''Kati Furamu). He was born in the South Blue. When he was young his parents (who are thought to have been pirates) threw him off their ship into the ocean. He was then rescued by a legendary shipwright named Tom. Tom took Cutty Flam in as his apprentice. Tom's other apprentice Iceburg then gave Cutty Flam the nickname "Franky" because "Cutty Flam is a weird name". Franky learned shipbuilding from Tom, but spent most of his time constructing warships designed to hunt and defeat Sea Kings, each one named "Battle Franky" with a number corresponding to the order of construction. When Franky was 12, Tom was put on trial for having built the ship that Gol D. Roger sailed the Grand Line on. Tom was let off for ten years so he could finish building the Puffing Tom, a train that could sail the ocean. After fourteen years had passed (ten to build the train and the first line, four more to build the other three lines the train uses), the Marines were going to let Tom off as thanks for creating the train. However, he was framed by CP9's current leader, Spandam, who was after the blueprints for the ancient weapon Pluton, which had been handed down to Tom through the shipwrights of Water 7. Spandam used the warships that Franky had built to fight the Sea Kings to attack Water 7, and although Tom and his apprentices stopped the attack, it appeared to everyone that they had been the ones attacking. As a result, Tom was sentenced to death. Franky then tried to protect Tom, and stood in front of the Puffing Tom, which was taking Tom away. When he was run down by the train, his body was badly injured; he was presumed dead. He managed to fix himself with spare parts from an abandoned ship (and has on his shoulders tattooed BF 36 (making himself the 36th "Battle Franky"). Four years after his disappearance, he went to see Iceburg and was outraged to find that he had allied himself with the World Government. The two argued, but Iceburg gave Franky the Pluton's blueprints and also was driven to tears over seeing Franky was still alive. One Piece manga - Vol.38 - Chapter 358. How Franky came to own the blueprints Four years later Four years later (when Luffy and his crew come to Water 7), Franky is introduced as the boss of "The Franky Family," a group of ship dismantlers. Shortly before Franky encounters the Straw Hats face-to-face, his band of misfits attacked an unsuspecting Usopp and made off with the image:bsymbol.gif200,000,000 he was carrying. This incident led to an uproar from the rest of the Straw Hat crew, causing Luffy, Sanji, Zoro and Chopper to destroy the Franky Family's base of operations, the "Franky House", in retaliation (moreso for badly beating Usopp than for stealing their money). After Franky discovered what happened to his 'family', he sought revenge and challenged Luffy to a duel. In the middle of the battle, the two were interrupted by the foremen of the Galley-La Company, who accused the Straw Hat Pirates of the attempted assassination of the town's mayor, Iceburg. Because of their interference, Luffy escaped the battle with Nami in tow, leaving Franky to deal with the foremen. Angry that his prey was able to escape, Franky concocted a plan to kidnap Usopp and Merry in order to lure Luffy out into the open. Franky brings both Usopp and the ship to his secret base, the old "Tom's Workers" workplace, and waits for Luffy to come to the aid of his crewmate. It is during this time that Usopp reveals to Franky that he had left the Straw Hat Pirates and had taken control of the Going Merry. After a brief conversation concerning Merry's dismal future, the CP9's Kalifa, Kaku, Blueno and Lucci arrived and kidnapped the two men, bringing them to the Puffing Tom which was scheduled to return to Enies Lobbywithin the hour. Though Sanji and a newly freed Usopp (who at this point has taken on his Sogeking persona) fought to save both Franky and Nico Robin from the clutches of CP9, they were soundly defeated and forced to regroup with the rest of the Strawhat Crew. Upon reaching Enies Lobby, Franky and Robin were held by Spandam, the obnoxious and overbearing leader of CP9. However, upon hearing the voice of Luffy calling for Robin, Franky used a Coup de Boo to send himself and Robin flying through a wall and out to the balcony of Enies Lobby's Judiciary Tower. It was here that they both encountered Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hat Crew, who promised to take back their nakama no matter the cost. After hearing such a heartfelt decision, Franky decided to bet on the pirates and burn the blueprints for Pluton which CP9 had worked for the last five years to obtain. According to Franky, the situation now came down to whether the pirates could defeat CP9 and take back their lost crewmate. If Luffy and the others were able to rescue Robin, the World Government would be unable to use her in order to locate and build one of the ancient weapons. However, if the Straw Hats failed, there would no longer be any chance to resurrect Pluton and challenge the World Government's power. Teaming up with the Strawhats for the opposition against Enies Lobby, it was at this point that Franky's inhuman strength proved invaluable for the Straw Hats' in their fight to rescue Nico Robin. Having defeated Fukurou and rescued Chopper, Franky managed to finally catch up with Spandam and Robin before he was able to take her to the Marine Headquarters. He removed Robin's shackles and helped her secure an escape ship because the Buster Call was beginning. Using his immense strength, he took Spandam's Elephant Sword Funkfreed and slammed it on top on Spandam, knocking him out. He then cleared out all the marines on the ship, allowing the Straw Hats (sans Luffy) to commandeer and land on it. However, they were attacked by Buster Call ships that send in 200 captains and lieutenants to take care of them and capture Robin. As he was fighting off a rush attack of 200 Captains employed in the Buster Call, the Strawhats heard a voice below them, and thus he followed them and jumped onto the Going Merry. He then later help the Strawhats escape by using a Coup de Vent, blowing the blockade of buster call ships apart and sent the Going Merry flying through it. convinces him to join his crew. When the Going Merry fell apart and the Strawhats gave it a Viking funeral, he was actually seen crying and on all fours. In Chapter 431 of the manga, Franky said that his dream was to have a ship sail around the world built from the legendary Adam Wood. He also revealed that he used image:bsymbol.gif200,000,000 that he stole from the Straw Hat's to buy the Adam Wood and said that he wanted them to sail on the ship he would build with this Adam Wood. As of Chapter 435, he now has a bounty of image:bsymbol.gif44,000,000 and as such, his comrades tell Luffy to take Franky with them. But Franky does not want to go. So the Franky Family take his panties and deliver it to Luffy. Which then Luffy finaly In Chapter 438, Franky is seen defending his new ship against Garp's attack, until Usopp arrived. Afterward, he helped protect the Thousand Sunny from the attack by quickly escaping, using the ship's Coup de Bust. Adventure on Ghost Island After sailing for some time on the Thousand Sunny, Franky and the rest of the crew came across a mysterious barrel floating on the ocean. Upon opening it, a flash shot up from it. A storm then suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Franky, seeing the situation, decided to reveal another special feature of the Thousand Sunny, it's paddle wheel form. Using the paddle wheels, Franky and the rest were able to escape the storm. After braving a storm that mysteriously came afterwards, Franky and the rest of the crew found themselves in the presence of a ghost ship. This ship apparently belonged to a skeleton named Brook who through by chance initially accepted Luffy's offer to join the crew.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 442 and Episode 337, Brook is introduced. The skeleton's comments about the ship pleased Franky.One Piece Manga - Chapter 443, Brook joins the Straw Hats for dinner and explains his past. Just as Brook was about to perform before Franky and the rest of the crew after dinner, a ghost appeared and some clanking sounds were heard. These sounds were caused by the gates of the island that suddenly appeared, Thriller Bark, closing. These events prompted Brook to head to the island before Franky and the rest of the Straw Hats' eyes. With Luffy's resolve to go to the island, Franky decided to join him also. At that moment, Franky then decided to explain the soldier dock system more thoroughly to the rest of the crew. Included in his explanation, Franky revealed to them the Mini Merry II, a small boat built in the likeness of the Going Merry. This pleased the rest of the crew and three of them, Nami, Usopp, and Chopper, decided to try it out. When the three didn't return for some time, Franky and the rest decided to go ashore and look for them. However before they could venture to the island, Franky and the rest were apparently attacked by an apparently invisible thing.One Piece Manga - Chapter 444, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky are kept from going ashore by Absalom. This thing tried to stab Luffy with one of Zoro's sword which Franky luckily kicked away before it could hit it's mark. The thing later left Franky and the rest baffled. After the Thousand Sunny got caught in what was apparently a spider web, Franky and the rest descended to the island. There they met the Cerberus which Franky was somewhat eager to fight against.One Piece Manga - Chapter 446, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, and Franky encounter the Cerberus. After Luffy tamed the beast, Franky and the rest met two more of the island's creatures. Franky caught the unicorn while Luffy caught the "Geezer Tree". Franky and the rest then came across some ghosts which he tried to defeat one with Fresh Fire. The ghost was unaffected and instead passed through Franky and temporarily drained his will to go on. After Franky and the rest who also affected by the ghosts recovered, they pressed forward. Franky and the rest later met with some Zombies and defeated them with a combo technique.One Piece Manga - Chapter 448, Luffy and the Straw Hats with him defeat some Zombies with a combo. The group then met with a old man who looked like a Zombie, Spoil. The old man asked them to defeat Gecko Moria who had stolen his shadow. Overcome by Spoil's desire to walk once more in sunlight without fear, Franky was deeply moved to tears and agreed along with the others to help Spoil and the other victims. After Sanji and Zoro are separated from the group, more zombies assault Franky, Luffy and Robin. During the escape, Luffy got kidnapped, and before Robin and Franky could attempt to save him, they on a bridge are assaulted by a gigantic spider that acts like a monkey. Franky destroys the bridge to flee from the general zombies. They are falling down, but then Robin makes wings of 100 arms and is flying in the air for 5 seconds. Franky uses Strong Right to safely pull themselves to the other side of the bridge. Franky complains about Robin using him as a stepping-stone after she climbs up ahead of him. Suddenly Brook appears from the sky. After Brook falls, the gigantic spider-monkey (Talleran)comes back up on the sides. Franky takes an iron chain and 2 stone pillars in order to create stone nunchakus, which he hits Talleran with. Franky and Robin are trapped in the web, but Brook defeats and purifies Talleran. After the battle Brook explains to Robin and Franky how the Zombies are made and their weakness. Later the two save Chopper and Ussop from being killed by the zombies and accompany them back to the ship where they find Luffy, Zoro and Sanji sleeping. After waking them up Franky tells the whole crew about Brook's past and how he belonged to the crew that befriended Laboon. After that Luffy tells the Strawhats to prepare for a counterattack on Thriller Bark. The Fall of Thriller Bark and Another Shichibukai After aiding Brook, Franky and Zoro proceed to assist the other members of the crew in taking down Oz. After being beaten down, he quickly recovers and teams up with Chopper to land a devastating blow. Soon, the fight against Moria ends with the Straw Hats being victorious due to Luffy's arrival and empowerment via his new form, Nightmare Luffy, and all those who had their shadows stolen get them back. Moria is badly wounded but not dead, Bartholomew Kuma, who had arrived earlier, reports this situation to the Marines and they order he kill everyone at Thriller Bark. Instead of following his orders however, he promises to leave everyone else on the island alone if they just let him kill Luffy, who has been badly wounded in the fight against Moria. The Straw Hat crew and the rest of the island refuse, so Kuma unleashes a bomb made out of air and badly wounds everyone. However, Kuma is moved by Zoro's decision to sacrifice himself for Luffy and leaves everyone to recover. Gaining A Gentleman Skeleton Nakama Franky joins the Straw Hats and the rest of the people in a celebratory party at Thriller Bark (except for Zoro, who had taken much of the damage Kuma had intended for Luffy and needed to recover even longer) where Luffy finally reveals to Brook that he is friends with his Nakama, Laboon. Brook then unviels a Tone Dial which has the last musical performance of the Rumba Pirates on it, he notes that now he has new friends in the Straw Hats, he no longer needs it and will instead give this Dial to Laboon when they finally meet again. Brook then asks if he can still join the Straw Hats and Luffy merely says "Ok", shocking the rest of the crew. Franky then helps Brook finally bury his Rumba Pirate friends on Thriller Bark and makes a lovely tombstone for them. One Piece Manga - Chapter 490, The Rumba Pirates are properly laid to rest. Sabaody Adventures Meeting Mermaids, Fighting Flying Fish and Eating Takoyaki As Luffy, Brook and Robin use the Shark Submerge to locate Fishman Island, Robin notes that the pressure is too much for it to handle and when they return back to surface, a giant rabbit Sea King rises from the depths to eat it. Luffy quickly punches it in the stomach and a mermaid named Camie with her talking starfish pet/master Pappug come out. Camie says that its the 20th time she's been swallowed and says she's so grateful for the rescue she's prepared to sell them Takoyaki, although Pappug mentions she should rather give it to them surprising greatly her and the Straw Hats. Camie then receives a call from "Hacchin", only to find out he's been kidnapped by the Macro Fishmen Pirates, working together with the Flying Fish Riders. For some Takoyaki, and Camie in aid, The Straw Hats agree to save "Hacchin". However, when they approach the Flying Fish Riders' base, the original five members of the Straw Hats recognise him as Hatchan, a former member of the Arlong Pirates, and became more reluctant to rescue him. Camie didn't know that they already knew Hatchan, and was upset at the prospect that they wouldn't rescue him, so she and Pappug decided to themselves, only to captured as well by the Macro Fishman Pirates. The Straw Hats change their mind, seeing Camie captured and Luffy in particular hungry for Takoyaki, decides it can't be helped and they both need rescuing. Luffy orders Zoro to free Hatchan from his cage and Camie herself is rescued, while they battle Macro and his crew and some of the Flying Fish Riders. Camie and Pappaug were glad to have found such strong allies. However, the boss of the Flying Fish Riders, Duval decides to personally deal with them.One Piece Manga - Chapter 493, The Straw Hat Pirates defeat most of the Flying Fish Riders. The Man in the Iron Mask and Thousand Sunny's Secret Feature Duval, boss of the Flying Fish Riders comes seeking vengeance on the Straw Hats, Sanji in particular. While Sanji doesn't recognise him, Duval tells him his injustice against him was recent and fires harpoons at him, leaving him more confused. Luffy removes his mask, and the Straw Hats are shocked to find he resembles Sanji's ugly wanted poster. Sanji is antipathetic to Duval's anger as he kicks him in the face. Duval orders his men to set an iron net on Sanji, as a Flying Fish Rider sinks him further into the sea. Luffy and Zoro opt to save him, but Hatchan explains as a Fishman, he will rescue him. However, Duval tells them that Flying Fish can swim even faster than Fishmen. Fortunately, Pappug points out Duval overlooked Camie, and says mermaids are the fastest swimmers in the sea, even more than Flying Fish. Camie rescues Sanji, but realises he's receiving a serious nosebleed, although the Straw Hats tell her he's fine. Duval orders the Flying Fish Riders to sink the Thousand Sunny using a giant anchor, but Franky and Usopp utilize two of its newest features: The Chicken Voyage, which pu the ship in reverse, and the Gaon Cannon, which obliterated the base of the Flying Fish Riders. Usopp is awed by the new feature of the Thousand Sunny, while Franky explained it uses two barrels of cola, while the Coup de Burst uses three barrels, totaling to a ton of cola used. Thus, the Gaon Cannon should be preferably used in emergencies. Duval uses his trump card, his love bison Motobaro but Luffy's "aura" calms it down. Sanji returns to the surface and gives Duval a 'Parrage Shot', literally rearranging his face. This ironically makes Duval not only more handsome, but extremely pleasant to the Straw Hats and grateful (perhaps annoyingly so) and extraordinarily vain. He leaves the Straw Hats saying if they are ever in need, they should call him on his Den Den Mushi and sets out for his former country life. One Piece Manga - Chapter 496, Sanji rearranges Duval's face. Current Events The Straw Hats travel further into the Sabaody Archipelago and reach Yakuriman Mangrove, seeing soap floating in the air. They also witness the Tenryuubito, descendants of the twenty kings who founded the World Government commit atrocious and inhumane acts. Hatchan warns Luffy, and the rest of the crew, no matter what they witness, never to anger the Tenryuubito, lest they invoke one of the 3 Admirals with their authority. Looking for a mechanic, they stop off at Shakky's Rip Off Bar, where the bartender Shakuyaku, aka Shakky charges exuberant prices, and is seen beating up a customer for not paying. However, seeing Hatchan alongside the Straw Hats, she decided to let them off as she knows Hatchan, and considering the amazing stories about them. She tells the Straw Hats that Luffy and Zoro, are two of The Eleven Supernovas: rookie pirates infamous for ordeals shocking the World Government, and wiping other pirate crews off the map, each with a bounty above the threshold of 100,000,000. She further explains that nine of the others are on the archipelago even as they speak to enter the New World. Luffy asks for a coating mechanic, and Shakky mentions Silvers Rayleigh who left more than a year ago. When he asks whether he'll be fine with the nine other Supernovas, Shakky says he's at least a hundred times stronger than any of them. One Piece Manga - Chapter 498, Luffy and Zoro are revealed to be two of The Eleven Supernovas. Looking for the mechanic, Camie eventually gets kidnapped and sold into slavery, and Sanji calls Duval for their aid. Franky arrives in the Human Auctioning House with the aid of the Flying Fish Riders, only to find out Hatchan had been shot, and Luffy knocked out the person responsible Tenryuubito Carlos Sei with a punch, causing a major commotion, and the Marines to arrive. Silvers Rayleigh takes the chain off Camie's neck,allowing it to explode in the water, angering Franky as he just found the key for her release forcing him to justify his efforts by tossing the keys to the other would-be slaves, setting them free as well. Franky assists Luffy and two other Supernovas, Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law in dealing in the Marines, and Duval arrives with his renamed-Rosy Life Riders to make a getaway. The Straw Hats return to Shakky's Rip Off Bar. Shakuyaku is shocked to see Hatchan wounded and allows them in to recover. Meanwhile, Rayleigh reveals he was Gold Roger's First Mate, and that Roger was never really caught by the Marines, but gave himself up after contracting an incurable illness four years prior, prompting his crew to conquer the Grand Line and seek Crocus' aid in fighting the disease. When all was done, Roger secretly disbanded his crew a year before his death, many disappearing and never heard of again, while Roger gave himself up a year later in the final stages of his illness. The Marines claimed they captured Roger, and used his public execution in his home town Loguetown to set an example to all pirates, but Roger's death started the very "Great Pirate Age" to this day. Rayleigh was looking for Luffy based on what Shanks told him about Luffy's personality being like Roger's. One Piece Manga - Chapter 506, Silvers Rayleigh tells the history of Gold Roger;s final death. As they walk away, Franky thinks about Rayleigh being the second in command of Roger's crew, for whom Tom had built the Oro Jackson, and says that he is glad he met him. Usopp asks him why he is the "elder-respecting type," and Franky retorts that he can be this way sometimes, not revealing Tom's connection with him. Shortly afterward, the crew encounters a man who seems to be Bartholomew Kuma. Franky attempts to fight him with Franky Boxing, but "Kuma" knocks him backwards and Robin cushions his fall with a Spider Net. After fighting for a while, Zoro pointed out it was not the real Kuma, as it did not use his Devil Fruit. After the Pacifista injures himself with his own attack, Franky notes that he also was originally human and can thus be hurt. Shortly afterward, the combined efforts of Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy seem to finish the cyborg off only for another clone to appear, he tries to hold it off by using all his cola for a single Coup De Vent. Then the real Kuma appears. Franky is later vanished before Nami. He was sent to a winter island called Karakuri Island, where he almost took a direct hit from a cyborg hound (that mistook him for prey). The men who find him comment that it is the birthplace of a genius and that Franky is specifically in the Future Kingdom Barjimoa. Major Battles *Franky vs. Luffy vs. Galley-La formen *Franky vs. Nero *Franky vs. Fukurou *Franky vs. Spandam and Funkfreed *Franky, Robin, and Brook vs. Talleran *Franky, Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin vs. Oz *Franky, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin and Brook vs. Oz and Gecko Moria *Franky, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Brook vs. Oz *Franky, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Brook vs. Flying Fish Riders *Franky, Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, and Brook vs. PX4 *Franky, Nami, and Sanji vs. PX1 *Franky vs. Kuma Filler Battles *Franky vs. Hockera Early One Piece Franky was created by Oda with Kazuki Yao's voice in mind because of his hentai like character portrayal of his two previous roles of Jango and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei.JUMP Festa 2008 - Oda reveals he created Franky with Kazuki Yao's voice in mind. Translation and Dub Issues When transforming, Franky yells "Hentai" 変体 (change of form / alternate form) instead of the more commonly used transforming word, "Henshin". This can be confused with the same sounding word, "Hentai" 変態, that can be translated as transformation or metamorphosis, but more commonly used to say something is perverted or a pervert. Therefore, this makes his enemies think that Franky says "pervert" or "perverted" when transforming. In Franky's bounty, his nickname is "Tetsujin", meaning Iron Man, but the furigana indicated that it should be read as サイボーグ, which is the katakana for cyborg. Cameos and Crossovers *Franky has appeared in the game Jump Ultimate Stars for the DS. Merchandise He featured in the second wave of the One Piece VS Figure Gashapon series. He has now featured in the Portrait of Pirates figurine sets. Trivia *Franky owns his own Jolly Roger, as does the rest of the crew. It features Franky's triple chin, arms, hairstyle, and a robotic skull. * Franky is a major and playable character in One Piece Unlimited Adventure. However, he does not appear on the cover of the US version, possibly due to not being featured in the English version of the show at the time. * In the game Jump Ultimate Stars Franky is playable. * The first ship he built that managed to achieve his original goal of beating a Sea King was the BF-35 (the 35th 'Battle Franky'). :* Franky also wrote BF-36 on his left shoulder, making him the 36th Battle Franky and implying that he can kill a Sea King. * In the Japanese only game, Fighting for One Piece, Franky's name was misspelled and written as 'Flanky' in the introduction to the game. * According to Volume 43's SBS, his birthday is March 9, which comes from the term サイボーグ (cyborg): サ can be interpret as "san", or the number 3, while グ can be interpret as "kyu", or number 9. This gives 3-9, or March 9. * Before the Straw Hats arrived at Water Seven, Luffy drew a childish picture of what he wanted the future shipwright to look like. This bad drawing is similar in appearance to Franky. One Piece Episode 229 and One Piece Manga vol. 34 chapter 323 - Luffy's image of his ideal shipwright *Franky's favourite foods are Hamburgers, french fries and stuff that goes with cola . SBS One Piece Manga chapter 439 vol. 45 - fan question: Luffy's favorite food is meat. What about everyone else on the crew? And you yourself, Oda-sensei???? *In a recent Japanese fan poll, he came out as the thirteenth most popular character. *Franky is described as being like the father of a family. One Piece manga - SBS Chapter 460, Family status of the Straw Hats. References External links *Franky at Wikipedia Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shipwrights Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Former Villains Category:South Blue Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Franky Family Category:Dismantlers Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Cyborgs